


Mistake

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble born of desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

“Don’t even think about coming back!”

It’s said. In that moment it feels like the perfect thing to say – frustration, anger, despair all colliding in one last attempt to _get through_ to her daughter.

It’s said, and it’s _right_ – the strong thing to say. The parent firmly, lovingly, laying down the law, assertive and sure.

It’s going to work, it’s got to, it’s too important not to.

But then that moment becomes the next one, her words become weapons, and her silly, rebellious, beloved, lost daughter walks out the door without a thought.

And it’s been said. No going back.


End file.
